


we should count time by heart throbs

by sempreme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blushing, Boys In Love, Community: hogwarts365, Community: hp_may_madness, Dating, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff with no mention of sex, HP May Madness 2017, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Philosophy, Sappy Ending, Slice of Life, Studying, i did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempreme/pseuds/sempreme
Summary: It was a thing that they both did a lot, acting instead of speaking, and they found a feeling of wholeness in it that they couldn’t really explain.





	we should count time by heart throbs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for:
> 
> ♦ [HP May Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/) 2017 Day 17: questions, quill, quiet  
>  ♦ [hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/) Prompt #194:  _"In all things of nature there is something of the marvellous."--Aristotle_
> 
> A big thank you to my lovely beta [Nessie ](http://fairydrarry.tumblr.com/)❤
> 
> I solemnly swear that I’m up to _good_ : I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I'm not getting paid for this work, which is for entertainment purpose only.
> 
> Title is another quote from Aristotle.
> 
> Enjoy!

“ _ In all things of nature there is something of the marvellous. _ ”

Draco had been re-writing the quote almost fifty times since their studying session had started. Harry had been taking count of them, because he knew Draco didn’t liked being interrupted when using the special quill that made the letters sparkle on the paper.

However, curiosity was consuming him. He’d remained quiet for a whole hour, but in the end, the questions that danced through his mind and tickled his mouth overcame the imposed silence.

“What does it mean?” he dared to ask, whispering softly over the table.

He looked carefully at Draco putting down his blue feather, sighing and finally raising his gaze. If only looks could kill... “Peace is a thing you can’t understand, can you?”

Harry smirked apologetically. “You seemed way too concentrated... Is that related to Potions?” Draco’s inclination for the subject was well known: there were only a few things that he could consider being in love with.

However, “Nope,” Draco replied to him, returning the smile. “It’s Aristotle. But you obviously don’t know that.”

Harry felt the accusation stabbing him; he was well aware he wasn’t the best student at Hogwarts, never had been, but every time Draco marked their difference on the matter, he couldn’t stop himself from feeling a bit self-conscious. Nothing that a chance of hearing a passionate explanation coming from Draco couldn’t heal, anyway.

“Tell me,” he prompted Draco, stretching his arm to touch Draco’s hand with the tip of his fingers. Draco playfully slapped it away.

“It’s about knowing there’s beauty even in the darkest thing.,” he revealed. “That life has something good reserved for everyone.”

Harry caught every hint of sadness lacking from Draco’s words, and because this, he reached for Draco’s hand again, this time fully holding it and squeezing as hard as he could, telling him that it was okay without even saying a word. It was a thing that they both did a lot, acting instead of speaking, and they found a feeling of wholeness in it that they couldn’t really explain.

“It’s beautiful,” Harry commented in a sincere tone. “You’re beautiful.”

Draco’s cheeks flushed the prettiest shade of pink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are genuinely accepted ❤
> 
> Let's chat on [Tumblr](https://sempre--me.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
